the ultimate simonette story CGI
by iluvchipettes123
Summary: simon and jeanette have been nervous around each other for the longest time. but when they finally start dating, things quickly spiral out of control
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: todays story is set on a sunday and all 6 chipmunks are about to wake up, so it lookes like we started right on time**.

_beep beep beep_ went the alarm clock on Simons side table. he woke up and shut it off. Than he reached for his glasses and put then on. It was 7am. They needed to be ready by 9:15 because Dave made them go to church on sundays, as long as they were in town. By this time, 4 other chimunks were awake. _wait a second,_ thought Simon. _I should be counting _5 _other chipmunks._ than it hit him. literally. *smack*. "ow! Alvin!" yelled Simon. This startled Jeanette, and she hit her head on Ellie's bunk, just like every other morning. Simon smiled to him self. He didnt like seeing Jeanette hurt her head every morning, but she was just so cute while doing it. Simon sighed. When was he ever going to get up the nerves to ask her out? She was so beutiful and her glasses made her eyes shine. and she was so smart, and was shy, although not as much as himself. He checked the clock again. 7:05. In 3...2...1..."ALVIN!" yelled Dave. It only took Alvin 5 minutes to screw up a perfectly good day. He suddenly smelled a very familiar smell. TOASTER WAFFLES.  
They headed down after getting dressed. By this point, (because Brittany takes so long to get ready) its 7:30. They ate their toaster waffles, one of there favorite foods (along with cheese balls) After they finished eating, they got down off the table and used the special method that simon had created to open the door door from less than 10 inches was created so that if Dave was busy, or had his hands full coing home, any one of the 6 chipmunks could open the door. Than they got into Dave's car and drove away. They wre excited to sing because they were in te church quire. It was the only thing they looked foreward to. They enjoyed singing, because it was the thing that made them famous, was what brought them togather and to Dave. Simon didn't know what he would do without someone as sexy as Jeanette in his life. She was everything to Simon. If only he wasnt so shy! he thought to himself. He finally decided that enough was enough. He went over to Jeanette. It was difficult to do this, being only 9 inches tall. But this was _Jeanette_. So he eventually made his way over to her. What he said was: " Jeanette. I...I dont... really know how to ask this. Its really dificult. I guess it's because i'm so shy. But um.. Jeanette?" "What?" she asked him. "Wi... will you... go out wi-wi..." she got up and kissed him "y-yes Simon" She said. It wasn't a long "I love you too" speech, but it was all Simon needed to hear to brighten his day.

He was flustered. his heart had never beat this fast in his whole life. He couldnt believe that she'd said yes. The whole church service that morning was uneventful. They talked about what the bible says about love, ironcally enough. The car ride home was uneventfull as well. Simon was still nervous around Jeanette all morning, for he was afraid he'd screw up the best thing that had ever happened to him. When the group got home, it was lunch time. They settled for salads with a veriety of nuts on top, because they_ were_ chipmunks after all. After lunch, Simon and Jeanette went into the chipmunks' bedroom. They sat on Simon's bunk and started talking about what had happened on the ride to church. They were embarresed by it, mostly because they didn't know that the other had liked it as much as they did. "So, that was a very interesting event. You know, the kiss, Jeanette? um... I maybe, kinda, sorta..." stuttered Simon. "E-enjoyed it, maybe?" asked Jeanette hopefull that he did. "Heh heh y-yeah." was his reply. "um... so, do you wanna, maybe d-do that a-again, maybe?" he asked nervously. he LOVED the kiss and wanted more. It was the best feeling he'd ever had. He thought of the sparks flying in his little chipmunk body. Little did he know that she was having similar thoughts._ Simon is the best thing thats ever happened to me. Please kiss me again Simon, and hug me, too; and never, ever let go. I love you Simon if only I could tell y-_ her thoughts were cut short by her suddenly realizing he was hugging her. She was less shy than he was, "_so, if he's brave enough to make a move..."_ she thought and leaned in to kiss him. it felt like it had been 10 minutes, but the kiss only lasted about 12 seconds. They stared at each other wide-eyed as they realized what had just happened. They giggled nervously. Than, at the same time, they both said: "If you love me as much as I love you, than we have no reason to be shy about it." they both burst out laughing when they had finished the sentence. "I'm only shy around you, Jeanette, because I dont want to lose you or munk up this whole thing we have because-" he stopped and sighed. "You're the greatest thing thats ever happened to me." Simon finished. Hed _never_ been this honest or open with_ anyone_, EVER. She was just as nervous. Y-You're also the best thing in my life, too, Simon; and, to be honest, I dont wanna munk this up either." Jeanette stated. Her sudden openess suprised him. She looked into his eyes and they leaned in again- when doesn't the door open. They both sighed and looked at the floor, suddenly very sad. That was when they looked up to see who had ruined there perfect moment. It was Claire, Daves "mate" as the boys had put it when they met her for the first time."Oh, hi guys, I hope that I wasnt interupting anything. I just wanted you guys to Know that Dave went to work and ill be taking care of you 6 untill he gets back. Oh, and i'll be here for dinner, as well." "will Dave be back by dinner time?" The question had come from Jeanette. "Um... I think so, but no promises. You guys wanna order take-out? or pizza? those were Theodore's and Eleanor's inputs."Just as long as theres no meat in it. You know we usually don't eat meat." "how about a peperoni pizza?" Claire asked. "sure that would be fine by me; Jeanette?" "um..." She started, adjusting her glasses."Sure. I guess that would be OK, as long as it's not too greasy" said Jeanette. " I'll go order than." said Claire, and she left, closing the door behind her, not suspecting a thing. The two be-specled chipmunks started kissing again as soon as Claire left. "we need to keep this between us, so I can get more uninterupted alone time with the most beutiful girl in the universe, humans and chipmunks." complimented simon dreamily. "OK, Simon i agree. if we told the others, we wouldnt get much alone time... mmm oh that is awesome. Should we take this a step further?" Jeanette asked. Simon could tell she was too busy being in love to realize what she was saying. She normally would have been _way_ to shy or scared to say that; but at this point it didnt matter. He too was living in the moment, a moment that would last untill an unsuspecting Theodore came in to inform them that dinner was ready. (**But were not that far in the story yet**.) "Come on Jeanette, were christions, were not supposed to get that far untill were married, at least thats what they were talking about at church." Simon stated cautiously. "no, simon not that far. I'm not ready for that yet anyway. But, we could go _this_ far... she started** (again, shes in the moment, so shes not being her usual self)** right as the door swung open and there was Theodore. (**see, I told you we'd make it here.)** Luckily, they had been whispering and/or talkng softly, so Theo had no idea what was going on only one bunk below his, on the guy-munk's side of the room.

"Guys?" Theo asked. "Yeah, Bro were here. Whats going on?" asked Simon dreamily. He was clearly still in the moment before. "Um... Not much, but Claire says the pizza's here so, She told me to come and tell you guys that it's time for dinner. Oh, and Simon, Whats up with your voice?" "Wa- Huh? Oh, uh, hi Theo um... we'll be down stairs in a minute." Simon said rapidly, suddenly snapping back to the "here-and-now".

They met the others downstairs and they started eating. as they ate, they talked about what ever they felt like talking about. Luckily for them, Simon and Jeanette were usually quite and they were able to get away with being silent through dinner. They were to busy day-draming about what had gone on upstairs. It quikly went from a nervous chat to a display of love that no one but God himself saw coming. But they were no longer afraid of screwing up the relationship and they weren't going to be shy with each other anymore. Just as they were about to start kissing in front of everyone without thinking, Dave walked in the door. Claire got up, walkec over to Dave, hugged him, than the two of them walked back to the table and sat down. Dave grabbed a slice of pizza and started eating along with his "girlfried" and his 6 "children."

After dinner, Alvin went back to do what he loved 2nd-best: playing video games. Him and Brittany were competing in Alvin and the chipmunks, Chipwrecked for the family's x-box 360 kinect. They were tied, and that was bad for an extrmely competitive pair. than Alvin had an idea.** (Now i know what you guys are thinking: oh, no alvin's got an idea. just stick with me here and ill try to make it funny.)**

He was about to go up to Brittany and kiss her, right when the hardest part of the song came. He knew that that would get her to srew up and Alvin would be in the lead! so when his gutar solo ended, Alvin snuck over and kissed Brittany full on the lips and she didnt see it coming. At first she was angery at Alvin.(**but, since this is a love story...) ** than she couldn't be mad all of a sudden. She paused the game, and then they dropped thier controllers and stated just all out kissing. Dave walked in hearing the *thunk* of the falling controllers. His eyes got wide when he realized what he was lookeng at. _Well,_ thought Dave,_ they _are_ getting along, and I guess as long as it doesn't get any farther than this, I guess i can let this one slide_. Than he decided go go and see if Theodore and Elinore were OK. He checked on them alot since they were the youngest and they needed to have Dave make sure that they didn't do/ see/ say anything that they shouldn't. He found them fast asleep on the floor in the basement. He had been finding the two green clad chipmunks down here alot lately. He never asked, since they never moved or broke anything down there. they were always either talking, or were fast asleep when Dave found them, like this time. He tried not to pry into the two youngsters conversations. But one time Dave was down there and he couldn't help but listen in on this one. This is what he heard: "Oh, Theodore. your so kind and sweet to me, unlike Brittany." Eleanor said. "Thanks, I try." replied Theodore. than they hugged. Dave suddenly relized that Ellie was crying. Than dave saw the unexpected. _They _kissed. Dave gasped at the site just a little too loud. "hello? is that you, Dave?" theodore asked. Dave never lied to his kids, or tricked them in any way. So, he stood up from were he was hiding and raised his hans as if to siged. "yeah, guys, I'm here. I didn't mean to pry. I hope you guys will forgive me." Dave said. "it's OK, Dave, as long as you don't ground us. I can't help that I love Theodore, can I, Dave?" asked Eleanor. "No, Eleanor, you can't. And I wn't ground you gys as long as it doesn't go any farther than what I just saw." Dave daid, slightly severily. "OK, Dave, we promise." they said at the same time. Dave had never been lied to by any chipmunk accept Alvin, so he had reason to trust them. "OK, guys, I'll leave now so you two can be alone, and remember what you guys just promised me." Dave warned. Dave smiled as he recalled the memory. Those two had always been the closest out f the three pairs, so it didn't suprise him at all to find the two of them togather. He went back upstairs and looked for Jeanette and simon. He heard laughter and kissing sounds coming from the chipmunk's and chipette's room. as he got closer, he could hear soft talk and whispering,but could't figure out what they were saying. Dave opened the door to find the two chipmunks rolling around on Simon's bed, (thankfully for Dave they were still clothed) and they were kissing, (by this point though, I think we all know that it was striaght up making out). Dave was shocked at what he saw, and the pair of chipmunks screamed when Dave opened the door. "Maybe we should have locked the door" Simon murmered, annoyed at Dave for ruining his perfect moment. "Just what do you guys think you're doing!?" Dave yelled. "Well, I _WAS _living life to the fullest with my dream girl" Simon responded, still miffed at Dave. "I can not believe this, Simon, I thought you were being responsible, so here I am trusting you, and _THIS_ is what I find you doing!?" Dave yelled. He was mad at Simon for betraying his trust like that, and Simon was equally mad with Dave. "You know what? I'm not even going to bother. you guys go ahead, do whatever the hell you want, and let me know when shes pregnent!" Dave screamed at the pair, than he slammed the door. The chipmnks were surprised. Dave had never sworn before,_**EVER**_. and than just,out of nowhere like that? but they were to in love to care. "You know what, Jeanette? MUNK RESPONSIBILITY!" Simon yelled, clearly not thinking straight from being so openly in love with Jeanete, who was DEFINATLY the sexiest of all the chipettes. _Her dark fur, Her purple glasses, Her mini-skirt... _his mind droned on and on. Than he climbed up the door, locked it, than raced back to the bed where Jeanette was waiting, and yanked off his hoodie. "I think Dave just gave us permission" Simon said in a Alvin-sounding tone of voice. "But Simon... what about what you said, about being married before we-" Jeanette's statement was cut short by Simon kissing her yet again. "OK than, Jeanette Miller, will you marry me?" said Simon Now, normally, Jeanette would have realized that Simon wasn't in his right mind while sayng this, and so she would have said "no" But she was also in the moment and she got an evil grin on her face."Munk yeah" She said, ripping off her dress. And than it began...

**So? lemme know what you guys think. I know it was less and less accurate as I got twards the end, but you know, it could be worse**


	2. love making

**so in case you guys havent gathered, when the writings in bold its my personal comments. ok, so imma take another crack at a simonette story. this is the sequal to the ultimate simonette story.**

The two chipmunks were having fun. Dave had yelled at them for being inappropriate, but they were in the moment as took it as a sign that they could do what they wanted, since both chipmunks were to in love to think straight.

**And so it begins**..."Oh, Simon your good at this... I almost want to accuse you of having past experiances" Jeanette said dreamily "No babe, just you. This is my first time and I'm glad it can be with someone as pretty as you" Simon replied, also dreamily. If the two of them weren't so caught up in the moment and were in there right mind, they won't be doing it, thats for sure. "What if someone figures us out?" Jeanette asked, sorta worried, but not letting it get to her. "Who cares? All I need out of life is you. I don't care who knows. We can get a tree to live in and raise a family and... oh... oh yeah don't stop that mmm..." Simon was cut off by Jeanette making another move on him. He loved her and was glad they could simply lock the door and be alone. They were shy around each other for the longest time, and this sudden rush of emotions had all came out at once. It had started on the way to church sunday morning, when He had gotten the courage to ask out Jeanette, and now it was monday afternoon and they were still going at it. They hadn't stopped since about 2pm yesterday. They were tired, and hungery, but they never wanted to stop. G...Simon... oh... come on... Jeanette said giggleing. "We gotta stop eventually. We can't do this forever." She reasoned. But her usually shyer counterpart wasn't in a mood to be reasoned with. "But we can, Jeanette, and we can have the choice to never, ever stop. Ever. We don't need to. Just oh... ok..that'll work too." He said, as she tried a different position. She finally got off of him and that concluded round 11. "I need to eat something or I'll faint" She said. "I know something you can eat" Said Simon with a mischevous smirk on his face. Jeanette sighed. "You know what I mean. And I think since we kicked out everyone else last night, because _someone_ needed MORE," She teased him,"I think they all know by now." "So let them. I cant help it if I'm in love with the most beutiful thing that ever lived." Said Simon, still dazed at what had happened. He couldn't beleive it._ I went from being to afraid to talk to her, to us having 11 rounds, all in less than 24 hours. Now how did that happen?_ Simon wondered to himself. Jeanette had put on her bra and underwear so she could go downstairs and grab something chipmunk-sized to eat. And of course she'd bring up something for Simon. They ate a fun sized pack of goldfish each, but considering thier size, it was a full blown meal. Than they went back at it before falling asleep they were all up against each other, and were still naked. Dave inserted a key to unlock the chipmunk's and chipette's bedroom door. He wasn't suprised to see them asleep. They had been up all night long "getting to know each other" as Dave had decided to put it. He closed the door quietly and walked away, ebarresed to have seen two of his "kids" naked togather, asleep in each others...um... how did he wanna put this? Arms! yeah, that was it! So anyway, he drove to the school to pick up his other 4 "kids." They talked how there day had gone with thier counterparts. And all Dave could do was drive and hope that he wouldn't have any more than 6 chipmunks in his custody in 9 months. He was glad that all of his "kids" were getting along, it was just that when they were alone, sometimes they would get along just a little bit to well for Dave's comfort When the group got home, they went into the bed room and found simon and Jeanette diong the same thing that they'd been doing. Since 2 pm. Yesterday. they were on round 21 by Simon's count. it had only been 27 hours since the two became a couple. He couldn't believe how far they'd come. The next day, (tuesday) Jeanete pulled out her chipmunk sized pregnancy tester. It was positive. Jeanette shrieked with joy and ran to tell her boyfriend. She still loved calling him that._boyfriend...boyfriend...boyfriend._ Her mind kept repeating. She ran into the bedroom (after putting on a bathrobe, much to Simon's disapointment) and jumped into Simon's strong arms. "Well, good morning to you too, sexy" Simon said with a wink. She giggled nervously._ wait,_ she thought_ nervousness? ugh! i thought that i was passed this!_ she was annoyed with herself but she calmed herself and told him. "Simon, Baby, I have such wonderful news for you to hear. Oh, your going to be just as excited as I am." She assured him. She saw his face light up. "Did it really happen? Oh, this really _is_ wonderful news, Jeanette!" Simon said, equally as excited as Jeanette was. "Now we have an excuse to move out and it can be just us and our beutiful child. Oh, I hope its as beutiful as it mother" He said, hitting on her. He loved doing that because it made her giggle. He loved it when she giggled like a little girl. There was just something about her laugh that he loved. He waited for it. Than she started giggling, When she saw the look on his face and realized that thats what he was waiting for. She didn't know why he liked her laugh. She didn't like it. But thats another reason why she loved him. Whatever she thought was an imperfection about herself, He like it and didnt want her to that day, when everyone else wen to school, Simon and Jeanette were wandering around the woods near the Sevilles hose, looking for a tree that they could live in togather. "So, Jeanette? what about this one?" He must have asked this question over two dozen times. "I like this one."She said surprising him. "The way the branches are arranged... the color the leaves will change come fall...This is the one I want" she said firmily. Simon didn't care. As long as he got to be with his dream girl. They had a family now. Just him and Jeanette. And in a few months, a child. _We will be happy here_, Simon thought. and they put all of there belongings inside the tree and unpacked. This was thier home now and they would return here when ever they got out of school, or done hanging out with thier families, or whatever. Than they unpacked a mini bed that they had bought off of the internet. It was the perfect size for the pair of them to sleep togather. In more than one way. so this addition ends the same way it began. with Simon taking off his hoodie and Joining Jeanette in thier bed, and she had already taken off her dress and was waiting for him, in a very seductive pose. And than it started...


	3. the next day

**The ultimate Simonette story part 3**

**Jeanette has had her baby. Simon and her are now married. They are living in the tree that they picked out in the prevoius story. so here we are. there babys name is Steve He has a twin sister named Sarah. They are too young for school. Simon and Jeanette had to quit school to take care of there childeren. They are sad that they had to leave school and there house to raise there children. They love there children and each other but its wearing them out quickly. They sing duets at small gigs just to make enough to feed and cloth there childeren as well as themselves. They often suffer so that there childeren can have what they need to live a happy childhood. we join them on a cold monday afternoon.**

"Simon, can you hand me a fresh diaper? please hurry." Jeanette called from the baby's room. "Sure,babe. I just need to find them. Were are they?" Simon yelled back town the hall. "They are in the bathroom, in the cabnet next to the toilet" She responded. "This is the last one." He said as he walked up, kissed his beutiful wife, and handed her the last clean diaper in thier tree. "Thanks, honey." Jeanette said, right before letting out a sigh."Looks like were going to have to go into town and buy more." She said, sadly "Yeah, too bad were out of money. Well, to be fair, we kinda need food. If only we had gotten a bigger pay check after our last gig." Simon said. Than he also sighed. Jeanette saw the look in her husband's eyes. That was his 'If only I could do better for my wife and kids, they deseve better than this' look. She sighed again and walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss. That always brightened his mood. "D-don't worry, Simon. We'll find some way to get past this. We always do" Jeanete said, trying to comfort him. "But how? you know that the kids need something better than this. It will only get colder and they need to be warm this winter. I only wish we had the money to buy them blankets." Simon said with unshed tears in his eyes. They had been rushed into this, only because thay couldn't rsist each other, and now they were stuck broke, away from home and family, failing at trying to support the twins. "Well, at least we don't have to worry about dinner, it's a monday, so we are going to Dave's house." Simon said softly. At least his family would have a good meal in a warm house this evening. He only looked foreword to two days: monday, were his family got a good dinner, and friday, when they got paid, if they had a gig that week. Theodore and Eleanor usually watched over the childeren while the two be-speceled chipmunks were off trying to make enough to feed there family. they got in the car that Dave had built them from a modal kit, and drove to Dave's house to eat with there family. When they got there, Jeanette took the childeren inside the house, while Simon pulled the car into the garage, jacked it up, slid underneath, and got to work changing out the C-cell batteries that powered his family's car. When he got done, he went inside, washed up, Thanked Dave for the batteries, and sat down with Dave, Claire, His wife, His kids, His brothers, And his sister-in-laws. They all gave thanks for the food and started eating. After words, they all sat around talking about life. Dave and Claire were engaged, Theodore and Eleanor had the whole chipmunk bedroom to themselves, because Alvin and Brittany had decided to move up to the attic. They cleared the chipmunk-sized dishes off the table, than they cleaned the dishes. Dave was suprised. But than he realized why Simon and Jeanette were struggling so hard to do human sized dishes. Dave sighed. _Were times really that tough for the couple? It must be, _Dave thought. He reached into his wallet and pulled out a wrinked-up $10 bill. He set it by the garage door with a sticky note that read:_ For Simon and Jeanette PS, thanks for doing my dishes. I hope this will help you guys get through these tough times._ The pair of chipmunks said good-bye, thanked Dave, Theodore and Eleanor for the meal, and headed out the door. Simon saw the money with the note on it, and when he read it, he started crying with tears of joy. Than he got int the driver's seat, and started the car. The little electronic motor purred to life, and Simon put it into gear. He pulled a U-turn, than drove out of the garage. He turned on the head lights, and drove them back home, were he parked the miniature car in the angeled hole he had dug. than he covered the enterence with leaves to keep the rain from getting in and ruining their car. He than climbed up the tree and walked inside the small hollowed out section that was home. The little area was 5 feet off of the ground, one foot high, and was 10 square feet, and had 3 floors. They slept on the third floor, ate and hung out on the first floor, and kept there few belongings on the second floor. All they had to there name was some clothes, and a 2x2 inch piture of the whole gang togather, all 7 of them, and another 2x2 picture of their family. Simon and Jeanette were holding paws, and there childeren were strapped onto their hips. Simon had Steven and Jeanette had Sarah. It was when their childeren were first born. They had decided to get married about an hour after they learned that Jeanette was pregnant. They had sold thier wedding rings to pay for food, clothes, diapers, and car batteries. That had been last month. _And now we're broke again. _thought Jeanette Than Simon walked in with a few items from the doll store, were they got all their stuff, being only 10 inches tall. "Jeanette? I'm home!" Simon called up the stairs. "Were the munk have you been?! I've been worried sick! Yuo think that it's OK do just _disappear_ for an hour?!" Jeanette yelled, not really angery, but still slightly miffed at the fact that Simon had left without telling her. He never did that, ever and she didn't like it, and was no longer afraid to speak her mind to Simon. Especially sence the night when they made there beutiful twins. She thought back to that day and smiled. They had gone non-stop for 27 hours and they were just crazy in love and neither one of them had been thinking straight that day. She was the one who had been trying to warn _him_ that it was a bad idea, but she was just so attracted to him and she had ended up making most of the moves. She remembered the time that Simon had saved her life. The first time was on a log bridge on that island they had been "chipwrecked" on, as it was coming to be known as. Someone had made a movie out of it, but there were no cameras anywere. This was the third time that this had happened to the boys, and the second time for her and her sisters. Then there was the time that Simon had been hit by a soccor ball and pushed her out of the way. It had almost cost him his life. And that was when they realized that they loved each other. She recalled the night when she had decided to sleep with Simon in his hospital bed. Brittany had brought her this really sexy (and Simon said so) pink night dress with spagetti straps, and the skirt didn't reach anywere _near_ her knees. Simon _loved _it and commented that he thought she looked amazing (doesn't she always?) and she was surprised by the comliment. That was one of the best nights of her life and probably his, too. Although they both knew which night was both of there favorites. It was the night that had started all of this. By the time the flashback had ended, Simon was done putting every thing away. "...OK, that just about does it" Simon says Jeanette freaked. Was he talking about ending there relationship?! "Simon, no! I love you please don't leave!" Jeanette said, pleading with him. Simon had a _very_ confused look on his face. "Jeanette, I love you too, babe and I would never leave you, You know that. C'mon lets go to bed and i'll prove it to you." Simon said with the utmost amount of love and care in his voice. Jeanette giggled, Man, he loved that laugh. But not as much as he loved that girl. "Oh, Simon! you know what will happen." Jeanette warned, but using a teasing tone. "Yeah, i won't get anything done but you for the next 27 hours. I'm ready." He said. By this point, they were already on the bed, and on each other. "Fine, but just one round, Simon, I'm serous. we need some sleep for the birthday gig tomarrow " Jeanette said. "Huh fine. I guess one round is beter than nothing. Maybe tomarrows gig will bring in enough money to buy food for the rest of the week and pay Dave back for the car batteries." Simon commented "Yeah, hopefully" Jeanette said. She was hopeful for the future and that they would get better financialy. She knew that the chances of that happening were slim, but a chipette could dream, couldn't she? Unbenounced to her, Her husband was thinking the same thing. He was thinking about how long these ten dollers worth of diapers and blankets would last. He sighed when he saw what his solor powered calculator said the next morning at the kitchen table. His kids were still asleep, and he thought that his wife was too, but he was wrong on the latter. Jeanette saw her distrought husband, and walked up to him. She fissed him on the back of his neck, startleling him. but than he realized who it was, he turned to face her and kissed her back. They were broke, but at least kisses were free. Simon leasted in, and gave Jeanette another kiss. "D-don't worry about it Simon. we'll make it work. I hope you got some sleep last night, if you fall asleep performing, we won't make as much. you'll have more to worry about if we don't make the full $100" Jeanette said. "Yeah, babe, i got some sleep, but i couldn't sleep that much, not with someone who is as sexy as you are." Simon said. She kissed him again. "Your sly, Simon. I know what your trying to accomplish" She said sudductivly. They went back to thier bedroom and got there clothes ready. Than they took a shower (togather, obviously) and than they got dressed and by that point, the childeren were awake. They got their childeren ready for the day. "Alright Jeanette, put the kids in the car, and i'll meet youguys after i grab my guitar and put it in the trunk. Oh, and Eleanor said to make sure they had spare diapers, formula, and bottles, and one other thing..."Simon said "Something like a pacifier?" Jeanette asked sarcastically. "Yeah, that was it! thanks , babe i'm glad that i have someone as smart and hot as you for a wife." Simon said. "And don't you forget it!" said Jeanette. They got the the car loaded, that Sion hopped in, closed the door on the small, white 1997 toyota camery 1:12 scale model. Than he started the little electric motor, and pulled out of the "garage" and made there way out of the woods, across the feild, to Dave's house. They dropped off the childeren, thanked there family for watching them, and then left to go and find the gig. They had to stop at a convenient store to buy new batteries for the car, than they replaced the batteries, and were back on the road. They arrived only 20 minutes late, and they were rushed up to the stage they sang "please don't stop the music" as well as"party in the USA" and finished with "party rock". than they went home after thanking the crowd and the maneger, who gave them there full hundered for singing so exceptionally. They drove home, stopping again for batteries about half way. they bought some new diapers as well and as soon as they got home, they unloaded thier gear and went back out to the store and bought a months worth of food. then they bought more formula for Theo and Elie, for the next time that they had to watch the kids. Than they picked up the kids, and went back home to their tree.** we catch up with them as they are putting the kids to bed. after that, they will put away the food, and talk about whatever they feel the need to tell each other. so here we are!** "Simon, put him in the yellow pajamas tonight." Jeanette said. "Sure, doesn't bother me none." Simon said._ He slipped again._ Jeanette thought._ He never would have used improper grammer in our old lives. That and the fact that he's always hitting on me and kissing me... _Not that she minded any of that. It was just that they Simon that she knew and loved was amazing at grammer and was shy and nervous, but it was cute, and she liked it. The Simon that she was married to was not shy at all and was heardly ever nervous. He still cared deeply for her and was still responsible, but would rather forget about responsibility and spend his whole life being with her, and being _very_ romantic about it, too. She didn't know what she wanted from Simon. At least they were togather, now. The only thing she didn't like about the old Simon was that He was _too_ shy. And as a result, he couldn't find the courage to ask her out. She loved Simon and her kids more than life itself, And she knew that Simon felt the same way about _her_ and the kids. He did't want money, or power, or anything but her and the kids. That was good, because all that he_ did_ have was his wife and kids. The gloryousness that they always pictured there life would be, turned out to be the total oppisite of reality, minus the fact that they _were_ togather and they _were_ married and loved eachother. But the money, the the good collage education, the happyness, it just wasn't there. They were happy as two poor chipmunks struggling to raise a pair of kids could be. _And that_ thought Jeanette, while making out with Simon,_ was all that mattered. that were as happy as we can be in this current situation and we love eachother. What could be better?_ she asked herself. And with that, they moved to the bed.

**Wow. that was the longest, sadest story that i've ever written i hoped you guys liked it. Please reveiw and lit me know if you guys want a part 4**


	4. epilogue

simonette chapter 6 please reveiw.

it had been 5 years since that night. the night were everything had gone so wrong. the night that had started it all. _what if it hadnt happened? what if we had restrained ourselves? would we be like this? we be this poor? would we still be able to live with our families? would we be this close? would we have lives that werent so miserable? _Jeanette asked herself. She had been alone all day. The kids were at there first day of kindergarton. Simon was working at that miserable job of his. He was a hotdog vender. He hated it, but they needed the money to put food on the table. Except for the fact that they'd sold the table to buy clothes for the twins. Jeanette smiled wearily. She was tired. She worked the day shift at walmart. She was a greeter. Everyone loved coming to the store and seeing the pretty, but aging chipette. She was always the kindest to the shoppers. She was hoping to get a raise. She wanted to buy a used table. They had eating out of chairs. Untill they sold the chairs for food money. **ironic how that works.** the kids were always complaing how there friends had cooler toys then they did. This always made her cry. She wished her childeren would finish school and get good jobs. They had never finished school because of that night. Jeanette couldnt finish school because of her pregnancy and the childeren. She thought back to that night and laughed. She remembered that night very well. (begin flashback) ..."Oh, Simon your good at this... I almost want to accuse you of having past experiances" she had said dreamily "No babe, just you. This is my first time and I'm glad it can be with someone

as gorgous as you" Simon replied, also dreamily. _If the two of us weren't so caught up in the moment and were in our right minds, we wouldn't have been doing it, thats for sure. _"What if someone figures us

out?" Jeanette rmembered asking, sorta worried, but not letting it get to her. "Who cares? All I need out of life is you. I don't care who knows. We can get a tree to live in and raise a family and... oh... oh yeah

don't stop that mmm..." Simon had been cut off by Jeanette making another move on him. They had been shy around each other for the longest

time, and the

sudden rush of emotions had all came out at once. They hadn't stopped since about 2pm the previous day. It was about 4pm on that preticular day. They were tired, and hungery, but they never wanted to stop. G...Simon... oh... come on... Jeanette remembered saying while giggleing. "We gotta stop eventually.

We can't do this forever." She reasoned. But Simon hadn't been in a mood to be reasoned with. "But we can, Jeanette, and we can have the choice to never, ever stop. Ever. We don't need

to. Just oh... ok..that'll work too." He had said, as she tried a different position. She finally got off of him concluding round 21. "I need to eat something or I'll faint" She had said. "I know something you can

eat" Simon had said with a mischevous smirk on his face. Jeanette sighed. "You know what I mean. And I think since we kicked out everyone else last night, because _someone_ needed MORE," She remembered teasing

him,"I think they all know by now." "So let them. I cant help it if I'm in love with the most beutiful thing that ever lived." Simon had replied. (end flashback)

That was the best and worst day of her life. And what had happened the following morning... (start flashback part two)

Jeanette recalled pulling

out her chipmunk-sized pregnancy tester. It had been positive. Jeanette shrieked with joy and ran to tell her boyfriend.

She ran into the bedroom (after putting on a bathrobe) and jumped into Simon's strong arms. "Well, good morning to you too, sexy" Simon had said with a wink. She giggled

nervously. She remembered how much she hated the fact that she had been nervous, even for about half a minute. "Simon, Baby, I have such wonderful news for you to hear.

Oh, your going to be just as excited as I am." She had assured him. She recalled what it had looked like when she had seen his face light up. "Did it really happen? Oh, this really _is_ wonderful news,

Jeanette!" Simon had said, equally as excited as Jeanette was. (end flashback part two)

She might have done things differently if she hadn't been so cought up in the moment. She loved her husband and childeren more than anything, but she wished that she had waited. She was 21. For a

chipmunk, she was getting old. She wanted to wait until she was 18 until the time when this was going to happen. But she had been turned on by him, and he was addicted to her. They had been 16 when

that night had happened. Only a year had passed since they got trapped on that island with Zoe. She remembered how much Simone had hit on her, and how Simon had gon a step farther a year later. But

in a matter of hours, it had turned into 10 steps. She again remembered what had happened the time that Simon had been crushed by the soccor ball. And that she had decided to stay at the hospitol with him and sleep with him that night. she remembered the pink night gown that Brittany had brought her. It had spagetti straps and had reached nowhere near her knees. it had barely covered her. She smiled again as she recalled Simon's reaction. He had been stunned by her. He made sure to comment on how beutiful she had looked that night. The next time she had been in the hospitol was becaude of Simon. He had gotton her pregnant. They had been in the hospitol for her to give birth to her twins, Sarah and Steven. She almost laughed when she remembered them. Then she heard her childeren coming home. They came in the door and hugged her. "how was your day? I remember how much I loved school" "it was fun!" they both yelled at the same time. They had gotton food from the food shelf on the way home. They had a can of pork and beans. "mommy, mommy! we gots dinner for you!" "oh, thank you so much! you kids have no idea how much this means to me" Jeanette said. and she ment it

**so im out of material. this chapter sucked. if i add to this story, it will be flashbacks and a parellel universe were they have good lives. please reveiw and ill see you around**


End file.
